


50 Shades of Johnlock

by Sherelle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2062326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherelle/pseuds/Sherelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a serie of a couple of self-written, short, fluffy Johnlock moments.<br/>In each chapter you'll find another 'mini-story'.<br/>Hope you'll enjoy! I'll try to post as many stories, as soon as I can.</p><p>This story doesn't contain strong language or heavy sexual scenes, if so it will be marked on top of the story with bold, underlined letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding

_Italic sentences/parts indicates John_

Straight sentences/parts indicates Sherlock 

 

**The Wedding**

 

_'So, Sherlock, I need to ask you something'_

'Not now John, I'm busy, a case. This is a good one, ah yes a really good one. Magnificent!' He quickly moves between his microscope and computer. He is in total focus, like a blood dog picking up a sent. 

_'Well, it's from great importance..' John awkwardly walks to the other part of the kitchen, where the table stands. He sits down and ticks impatiently on the blade._

Sherlock barely looks up from his microscope. The light makes his eyes twinkle. 

_He looks like little child, so blissful._

'Well, speak' 

_John clears his throat. 'You know that Mary and I, are seeing each other. We're having a relationship'_

Sherlock interrups him 'Take your time, but  quicker' 

_'Right then... best man'_

'Mm, hard one. I assume not every human is perfect so if I'd have to choose I'd say..' 

_'No, Sherlock no. I mean, you. Will you be my best man during my wedding?'_

'Me?!' Sherlock seemed truthfully surprised. Followed after a pause: 'Wait wedding?'

_'Yes, Mary and I.. we want to take it to the next level'_

'Spare me the romantic chatter, I mean 'wedding'!?' His eyes were enlarged. 

_'Yes, a wedding. When two people who love each other want to bond, officially'. John walks towards Sherlock who's sitting on a chair in front of his microscope._

'John, I told you before, when we met. I see myself married to my work. You are a part of my work now. WE are already married' 

_'But Sherlock...'. John starts to turn pink, after a few seconds his whole head is red like a tomato._

'No hun, you agreed'. He slowly plants a feather light kiss on Johns forehead. 'I'm sorry, but you have to call off your 'wedding', you're already taken'. 

 


	2. The News

**The News**

_Italic sentences/parts indicates John_

Straight sentences/parts indicates Sherlock 

This is inspired from the original scene 'The Reichenbach Fall' I edited the original script, so this is not the ACTUAL script

 

 

'Boffin! Boffin Sherlock Holmes'.  His voice hits a high pitch when he smacks the newspaper on the table. 

_'Everybody gets one' grinned John._

One what? Sherlock forehead turns into a big frown.

_'Tabloid nickname'._

'Grmpf' murmurs Sherlock while he punches his deerstalker. 

_'Bachelor John Watson. What the hell are they implying? Sherlock! Stop playing with your hat'_

'Is it a hat? It has two fronts. Some sort of death frisbee?' 

_No acknowledgement of fashion, hmm that explains the sociopath part. 'It's a deerstalker'. John flips through the pages. 'Frequently seen in the company of bachelor John Watson. What? Okay, this is too much. We need to be more careful'_

'What do you mean 'more careful"?, still playing with his hat. 

' _You're this far form famous, the press will turn Sherlock. They always turn. And they'll turn on you'._

'It really bothers you'. Sherlock's voice softens. 

_'What?'_

'What people say'.

_'Yes, of course'_

About me. I don't understand, why would it upset you? 

_'They are writing all this 'Watson and Holmes' romance gossip. I don't want that they spoil your name'. John cheekbones begin to blush._

'Why do you care? Why don't you want them to write about us, like lovers?' Sherlock places himself on the couch next to John, slightly touching his knee.

' _Look.. I....err.... It's painful okay? Reading those, over and over again. I try to conceal my feelings but those stories make it harder NOT to look at you and fall in love every time' John is staring constantly at his shoes._

'Do you like those stories?' Sherlocks voice doesn't sound angry or confused. 

' _Yes-, no, they aren't true okay. It hurts. And I know that you are married to your work and that you've no desire of love. I just hope that this doesn't change anything between us'. John voice starts to raise with anger._

'Too late, this is defiantly going to change a lot around us, John. I can't have you upstairs in Baker Street. I'm sorry' his voice sounds so calm. So controlled. So hard... 

_'I, I understand' John bites his lip as hard as he can to prevent himself from crying._

'In fact, I want to clear your bedroom stuff out, immediately' 

_'Sorry..Sherlock..I wish'_

'No don't speak. Just pack. I want your stuff in my bedroom, right away. You're not sleeping upstairs anymore. You're sleeping with me'.

'Now off you go' 


	3. Nightmare

**Nightmare**

_Italic sentences/parts indicates John_  

Straight sentences/parts indicates Sherlock 

\------------------------------

_6 days before_

_'SHERLOCK, LOOK OUT!'. The bullet hits the wall with 1200 km/h, only a couple of inches removed from Sherlock his head. 'John, get out!' No, I'm not going to leave him alone, not over my dead body. I've done this before, in Afghanistan. I've seen people die in my hands, I'd never let that happen to Sherlock. 'Do as I say, RUN!' his voice is desperate, so 'unlike Sherlock'. I had known that it was a bad case, I had the feeling that something was up. If I just only had listen to myself... My body shivers when I hear another gunshot. My eyes pin on Sherlock his body. Head OK. Chest OK. Arms/Legs OK. No sign of a bullet entering his body. Nevertheless, his face looses color, he turns as white as a sheet. 'John, oh bloody god John' He hurries towards me, not caring about the shooter. He's probably off, Lestrade would be here in a couple of minutes with a whole police corps aside him. 'Are you okay?' he sounded frightened. Sherlock was never frightened. 'Yes Sherlock, what is it?' 'It's the adrenaline, John you have been shot. Now listen carefully, don't panic okay?' Stay with me. Would you do that for me?_

 

 

\-------------------------------

 

'John, are you awake?' 

_'Sherlock it is 2 a.m. I need sleep. My wound needs to rest. Leave me alone okay?'_

'But John.. It's' 

' _Sherlock just leave me fucking alone okay? Just this once. Don't be selfish, I need REST!'_

'John please let me explain'  

_He sounds fragile. 'No, Sherlock go. NOW' I'm spitting the words out, I'm angry. I know that he can't do anything about it. It isn't his fault. I almost left him alone, I almost died. I'm angry- at myself_

 

 

I'm trying so hard to contain the feelings. 'OK, I'll see you in the morning'. It's all my fault. He's never going to forgive me. 

_'No, I just want some space okay? Leave me alone, for just a week' I'm unfair, I know it. But I can't look at him. I can't see him right now._

His words hit me, even more than a bullet ever could. I'm leaving, for his sake. I'm not returning to my bedroom, no use. I can't sleep. Every moment when I close my eyes I see the bullet entering his body, over and over again. I see him, falling down to earth. He didn't stay with me. He was gone. I was so afraid, I didn't feel fear before, that made it even worse. His body turned cold. I was so alone, so afraid, so emotional. Mycroft set his best man in to save John and succeed. He was released after 4 days in the hospital. John doesn't like hospitals, to work in OK, but being there as a patient made him miserable. Ever since he got shot I can't sleep, can't eat. I almost lost my true love. I almost lost the opportunity to tell him what I really feel. 

_When I heard the gunshot, I was so scared. I was so scared that I'd loose Sherlock. My feelings for him are, indescribable. I've never felt such a strong love towards a person. But he, of course, couldn't know. It will ruin us. It will ruin everything. I'd take this secret to my grave._

4 a.m. Still no use to sleep, although I'm tired. I'm so horribly tired. Just once, one attempt. Then I'd leave him alone. 

 

'John, I really need you' 

_He sounds broken, burned out. I've seen him once before like this. When Mrs. Hudson died. He didn't speak for days. He turned skinny. Eventually I couldn't bare the sight of him, so I called Mycroft. He took him in, took care of him, never left him alone. Sherlock recovered, but there was still a dark spot on his heart._

_'Sherlock.. I told you..'_

'Please John, I'm afraid, I'm so afraid. I can't sleep. Every time when I close my eyes, the imagines of you are hunting me. I can't take this John. I really can't!' I cry, I scream. I feel washed out. 

_Oh god. Why didn't I see this. His eyes, almost black. His pose, his walk. I try to stand up, slowly. Pain fills my body but I've to igonore it._

'I'm so sorry John. I'd never have take the case if it'd bring you in danger. I.. I..' 

_He brakes. He totally brakes. He shudders. I, slowly, shuffle to him. I lock myself around him. I pull him tight._

'I..' 

_'Hush, it's allright. I'm here'_

'No John I..' 

_'Don't speak, just cry. It's gonna be fine okay?'_

'I love you John' 

_I unlock myself, his eyes are red from crying. He still looks beautiful, he always does._

 

_'I love you too Sherlock' , I lean in. He's tall but I can manage. We kiss. So warm, so trustworthy, so perfect._

_'I love you so much'_

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for putting you through a rough part :3 Hope you're still enjoying the stories!  
> Feel free to comment your favorite one at the moment.  
> Advice is also very welcome!


	4. Come and play

**Come and play**

\-------

 **Jim Moriarty** : Sorry, boys! I'm  _soooo_  changeable. It is a weakness with me, but to be fair to myself, it is my  _only_  weakness. You can't be allowed to continue. You just can't. I would try to convince you, but everything I have to say has already crossed your mind.

 **Sherlock Holmes** : Then probably my answer has crossed yours.  _[points gun at Moriarty, then points it down at John's explosive coat on the floor]_

_[ _Suddenly_  Staying Alive  _by_  Bee Gees  _plays. It's Moriarty's mobile phone]__

**Jim Moriarty** : Mind if I get that?

 **Sherlock Holmes** : Oh no, please. You've got the rest of your life. _[Moriarty answers his phone]_

 **Jim Moriarty** : Hello? Yes, of course it is, what do you want?  _[Mouthing to Sherlock]_   _Sorry!_

 **Sherlock Holmes** :  _[Mouthing back sarcastically]_   _Oh, it's fine!_

 **Jim Moriarty** :  _[On the phone]_  Say that again!!! Say that again and know if you are lying to me, I will find you and I will  _skin_  you! [walks away] 

\-------

 _Italic sentences/parts indicates John_  

Straight sentences/parts indicates Sherlock 

 

'John, are you okay?' I hurry towards him, he is posed against the wall. Tightly holding his own arm. 'Did he hurt you?'.

_'Sherlock I'm fine, just, go after him or something. Play your little mind game with him. Jesus Sherlock, he almost got us killed!' I can't believe that Sherlock is enjoying this, this game. You can't control the players, one wrong move, just one, could be fatal. And he knows it. 'We are losing Sherlock!'. Pain fills my arm again, broken._

'Losing what?' 

_'The Game, we are losing the game' Sherlock his face turns into a grimace. It only makes me angrier. 'This isn't funny Sherlock!'_

'The game John, oh what a game! Perfect, perfect. We aren't losing, we are OWNING it'

_'Seems like it, DON'T YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED?' I'm yelling, not caring if Moriarty nor anyone else hears it.  My arm is getting worse, I need medical help._

'John, what's wrong, you're still holding your arm, tightly. It isn't a habit of yours so something isn't right. Did. he. hurt. you?' Playing with me fine, but leave John out of the game Jim. This is cheating. Being changeable is his weakness, mine is John and he knows it. I grab his hand and try to pull it out of his grip. 

_'Sherlock, AH! You are hurting me, bloody hell!'_

'Let me at least see it'. He looks mad, tears of pain are filling his eyes. 'Can you stir it?' 

_'No, it hurts. I think it's broken, I need medical help. Could you phone Mary?'_

'Mary? What has Mary to do with this? Are you seeing her again? John we talked about this, didn't we?' I never liked Mary, actually.. I never liked any of John his dates. They are all to pathetic. John needs adventure, a challenge. 

_'Stop acting like a jealous girl, she know how to threat my arm and she's less annoying then all the other doctors. Just call her' Mary always bothered Sherlock, he did everything to keep her away from me. He succeed. Good job friend, you ruined my chance of a relationship. He's so selfish, he can deduce everything so I'd have noticed that I liked him... more then friends and he still doesn't allow me to move on._

'Fine. Try to move as little as possible. An average ambulance to this very place takes about... 12.3 minutes' I'm going to search for a towel, to make a sling. 

\---

'John, let me take care of you I know how to make a descent sling!' 

_'No, you already did enough'_

'Don't be like this, I didn't know that he'd hurt you... If I knew..'

_'Then what? You are Sherlock Holmes, you don't care about others. You don't care about me. Well, to tell you what. I care about you. More than you know. More then you'll ever care for me. It'd have made no bloody difference. You'll do anything to play the game, just so you wouldn't be BORED'. The anger of the past few months finally breaks through. I spit the words out, disgust of them._

'Not quite correct'. Did John really thought this? Did he really not see that I loved him? 'I'm not playing the game to not be bored, I play the game to be distracted'.

 _'It's the SAME THING'_   _Flashing lights are filling the sight, the ambulance arrived._

'I'm playing to be distracted... from YOU' 

[Mary enters the room with a whole bunch of others. They lift up John and take him away, before he could answer Sherlock. Lestrade immediately walks to Sherlock and starts complaining] 'So many things could have gone wrong, Sherlock. What were you thinking? Just inform us or call me when things like this pop up in that head of yours'.  'I need to go with him', is the only thing Sherlock says. 'They take him to the hospital to make an X-ray. Only family allowed, so go home Sherlock. Catch some sleep, or whatever you do in your spare time'.  

\----

John seemed surprised almost flattered when I told him. He knew what I meant. He knew that I meant that I love him. He's smart. But why does he let me wait in the cold like this? Why didn't he said a thing? 

 

Pling! My phone made 'that noise' again.

I looked at the display. 

 

You've got a message! 

 

_John Watson 23:21_

_'Come and play, swimming pool'_

 

\----

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let your imagination fill in the rest ;)

**Author's Note:**

> I'd appreciate it if you left kudos for me ;)


End file.
